These Feelings Can't Be Right
by Sammers B
Summary: This is a one shot for a friend of mine, Happy Birthday Sam!


"Kendall!" James shouted at the top of his lungs. His best friends, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, rushed to his side. His scream was filled with anger and anguish.

"James? What is it man?" Kendall put his hand on James' back.

"My, my lucky comb is gone!" The boys gasped. James' comb was gone? How is that possible? It was always, always in his pocket.

"J-James," Carlos pointed a shaky finger to the counter where James' comb was placed neatly. He watched as James slowly walked to the counter top. He grasped the comb, but only one edge lifted. The comb was snapped in half.

"No!" James' scream was filled with pain and anguish as his lucky comb lay broken in front of him. His friends looked at each other, unsure of how to comfort their distraught friend.

"Hey guy, what's up? What's wrong with him?" Katie, Kendall's little sister, walked through the door and saw James standing in front of the counter, mouth agape, with tears slowly dripping down his face.

"Hey baby sister, his lucky comb got snapped. I don't know how long he is gonna stay like that." Kendall started to scratch his head, as if thinking. "Well, there is a pretty girl waiting for me at the pool, so I bid you all adieu." Kendall left swiftly, he couldn't stand his friends pain, and there really was a pretty girl waiting for him.

The other guys stood around for a moment before also rushing out, not giving an excuse. Now Katie and James were the only two left in the apartment. "James?" Katie walked up to her brother's handsome friend, "I was the one who broke your comb, but it was an accident. I swear! It was on the couch and I didn't see it and I sat on it. I heard it snap, but I didn't know whose it was so I just left it on the counter. I didn't know it was your lucky comb; I'm really, really sorry James. Here," She pulled something out of her pocket. It was another comb! It was exactly like his other one, only from her and not snapped. James snapped out of the funk he was in and snatched the comb, running it through his brown hair.

"Thanks Katie, I was really upset, but this new comb is ten times better." James looked at Katie as though he was seeing her for the first time. He didn't see his best friends little sister anymore. He saw Katie as a person, a girl, a pretty girl. "You know, you're really adorable Katie." Katie blushed at his kind words.

"Thanks James. I have a scheme to do, so I'll see you later." Katie skipped off, and James couldn't help but follow. He was trailing silently behind her, careful not to make it obvious. Katie, however, knew he was following her and spun around to face him. "Why are you following me?"

"I wasn't following you! Maybe I wanted in on your scheme." James held his hands up defensively.

Katie eyed him before nodding, motioning him to enter the supply closet to plan with her. Katie was talking, plotting a way to get Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, but James wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at her, thinking how cute and sweet she was.

"Katie, I want to try something." Katie glared at first, because he interrupted her, but then nodded, seeing how serious he was. James started to lean closer to her, his lips slightly puckered, but Katie didn't get what he was trying to do. At least, she didn't until he had his lips firmly planted on hers.

Katie slowly started to respond, she had a huge crush on James, so it wasn't like she didn't have feelings. She had never kissed anyone though, and wasn't sure what to do. James led her, when he felt her kiss back. He guided her in what to do.

When they pulled away they were breathless. "James, why'd you do that?"

"Because, you're amazing." Katie blushed. "Do you wanna try dating for real, but also in secret? I don't think Kendall would be too happy about us, but I think we should give it a try." Katie simply nodded, wishing she could say something heartfelt, but knowing she didn't know what to say.

"James? Where are you man?" Kendall was heard outside the door. James fought to open the door to see his best friend, but with help from Katie, the door swung open and the two toppled out. "Why were you guys in there?"

James and Katie shrugged. That's when James noticed there was a girl on Kendall's arm. "Kendall, whose she?" Katie beat him to the punch, asking before he could even form a sentence.

"This is Sam, she's Jo's cousin." Sam waved a bit, feeling a little awkward.

"Sam! Sam!" Jo and Camille ran up and snatched her from Kendall, screaming in her face about the latest gossip. Kendall tried to listen to as much as he could, but what he heard he didn't like. "And some guy, people thought James, was kissing a girl in a closet! Wait, it was this closet. Who was in there with him, because we were told they were kissing up a storm!" Kendall's face turned pissed. He spun to where James and Katie were, but they were long gone now.

"Kendall, baby, its okay." Sam put a hand on Kendall's bicep, trying to calm him down, but he was seeing red. He slapped Sam's hand away and stormed off, leaving Sam to stare after him sadly as Camille and Jo fussed over the slap. Sam brushed them off as nicely as possible before running after Kendall.

She found him pounding his fist on his own apartment door. "Kendall!" She screamed as loud as she could over the banging. He stopped, slowly turned, and slid down the wall. Sam rushed to his side, kneeling next to him. Her hand was still throbbing from his slap, but she knew he was upset. This time, when she put her hand on his arm he grasped it, pulling her to him. Kendall placed her between his legs, her head on his chest and they just sat there together, gradually calming Kendall down.

"I'm sorry," Kendall whispered some two hours later. Sam looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. He gestured to her now bruising hand.

"It's okay, I understand. Do you want to talk about it? Or should I put on your hockey gear first?" She smiled, showing that she was joking.

"She ten, he's sixteen. I don't want something to happen to my sister."

"If you can't trust her with your best friend, who can you trust her with?" Kendall sighed, seeing Sam's point.

"Okay, I still want to talk to them, ask them why, you know? Thanks, for being here. If I were you, after that slap, I would've been pissed." Sam shook her head.

"I was upset at first, for about half a second, but then I remember your face. You were so upset about it; I had to make sure you were okay." Kendall nodded before capturing her lips in a kiss, her first. When he pulled away she gasped for air.

"Sorry, I just really like you. I'm sorry if I moved too fast." Sam shook her head and brought him back for another.

"Kendall?" The pair broke their second kiss reluctantly and looked to see Logan, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight. Kendall stood, lifting Sam, and smiled at them. "We heard some rumor about James. And Katie? That's what I was told." Kendall nodded.

Mrs. Knight hurried to open the door, but wanted to slam it shut when she finally did. On her couch were Katie and James, making out. "Katie!" James, who was leaning over her, jumped and fell off the couch. "I can't believe you two. Do you realize there is a six year age difference between you?"

"Mama Knight, I'm sorry, okay? I just, Katie is adorable, I can't help myself. I have no bad intentions or anything. I just can't help it when I'm around her." Katie nodded.

"It's true mom! I can't help myself either. I've been crushing on him for a few years now. Please don't be mad!" Mrs. Knight shook her head.

"I can't stop you guys, but don't do anything stupid, and don't, I repeat, don't broadcast anything." The two nodded.

"Now, Sam, what are you intentions with my son?"


End file.
